HARDCORE BOOMER!
by Shadowface26
Summary: Boomer is tired of everyone thinking hes a weakling. He will finally realizes he is not alone


**Yes I know, my stories mainly revolve around the rowdyruff boys but who cares! **

**My ideas randomly pop up and I just write everything down!**

**I do not own the Powerpuff girls**

**HARDCORE BOOMER!**

Boomer crashed onto the ground and his brothers, Him, and Mojo stared straight down at the blonde.

"Ha you were a weakling, you always were," Brick said.

"You're such a sissy! You're always in the way!" Butch said.

"Why can't you be like your brothers!" Him said

"I, Mojo Jojo, created a loser. I'm so ashamed," Mojo said

"SHUT UP!" Boomer screamed.

"Boomer!" yelled a voice.

"Ah!" The blonde stood up.

It was all a dream. He looked at his brothers whose arms were crossed. They weren't too happy.

"You've been screaming all night!" Butch said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That must have been some dream," Brick said, "Come on we're supposed to train!"

Boomer got dressed and went into a chamber with his brothers.

"I'm sending in 3 Titans!" Him yelled outside of the chamber.

The brothers nodded their heads as hideous monsters walked in the room. The big, purple one slammed Boomer against the wall after the blue-eyed boy gave the monster a couple of punches. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his brothers smiling. They already defeated his monster before he could have another chance.

"Ah well, Boomer I'll give you another try," Him said in his girly voice.

Boomer smiled as a gigantic dog like shadow approached. Boomer thought it might be Cerberus. Sadly, Boomer's hopes went down as he stared at his opponent. His brothers started laughing. It was a puppy. A 5 inched tall puppy!

"That's not fair!" Boomer screamed, "I'm not this weak!"

Suddenly the puppy growled and jumped on top of Boomer and started biting him. His brothers started laughing harder while Him shooed the puppy away.

"HAHA! The puppy is stronger than him!" Butch chuckled.

Boomer's lip started quivering and then he flew through the ceiling screaming. _I'll show them! I'm not a weakling. I'm hardcore!_

Boomer landed and walked in the park. He spotted a giant green monster similar to the purple one he fought. He yelled out a warrior cry and beat up the monster within seconds punching him like crazy. Suddenly streaks off lights landed infront of Boomer.

"Um are you actually protecting the town?" Bubbles asked the blue-eyed little boy.

Boomer turned his head towards the girls. The powerpuffs gasped. His face was red. He was sweating like crazy. You can tell from his eyes he was crying.

"No I'm not, you stupid ugly girls!" Boomer yelled.

He wanted to let out his anger, so he decided he should let it out on the girls. The heroines looked angry at his insult. He was looking for a fight and they were ganna give him one. They attacked him at once giving him a punch. He dodged it and grabbed Blossom's hair. He threw her at Buttercup with all his rage. He then gave them each one hard punch.,causing them both to be unconscious. He then pushed Bubbles down and about to kick her. Bubbles eyes widened. He was hardcore like she was once. She knew what he was going through.

"Everyone thinks your weak, right?"

Boomer froze and stopped his kick before he his counterpart.

"How do you know?"

"I was like you. My sisters always thought I was weak. But they care about me, really. I beat up everyone and eventually Mojo captured me. He put the laser lvl to 11," she said and Boomer gasped. "I broke free from the laser and defeated Mojo all by myself with the rage I had."

"I was a monster Boomer!" Bubbles yelled as she stood up, "Calm down and remember your brothers still care about you!"

Boomer stared at Bubble's bright, sky blue eyes. He smiled. He wasn't alone in this world. Bubbles, his counterpart, was the same person as Boomer, going through the same things.

"Thank you," the blonde little boy said.

"You're welcome," Bubbles smiled and noticed a red and green streak coming towards them.

Bubbles pretended to faint Boomer looked worried for a moment.

"Boomer!" Butch yelled

Boomer stopped worrying and turned his head towards the voice.

"Don't ever run off like that again, man," Butch ordered.

Boomer looked shocked and remembered Bubbles' words. _Your brothers still __care about you._

"We were worried you might kill yourself!" Brick yelled he then turned his heads towards the girls on the ground.

"Did you do this?"

Boomer nodded his head and smiled.

"That's so awesome!" His brothers yelled.

"It was pretty easy," Boomer said.

"Come on lets go home, Mojo and Him are making steak!" Butch said as he rubbed his tummy.

His brothers flew away, but Boomer looked back at Bubbles who opened her eyes and smiled. Boomer smiled back and followed his brothers watching Bubbles helping her sisters get home. He smiled the whole way home. He was not alone. He never was alone.

**X3 I thought this story was really cute! I love my random ideas. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
